A veces es más fácil hacerlo que decirlo
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Definitivamente no está contenta con saber lo que quiere de él, pero es él quien le pide que le explique, así que no queda de otra que mostrar y contar o callar y posiblemente llevarse el secreto a la tumba. Rating M: Por lenguaje subido de tono.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Definitivamente no está contenta con saber lo que quiere **de él** , pero es **él** quien le pide que le explique, así que no queda de otra que mostrar y contar o callar y posiblemente llevarse el secreto a la tumba. Mas Karin prefiere la segunda opción, ya que sería demasiado bochornoso tomar la primera y desnudarse emocional y físicamente allí mismo aún si no hay nadie en el vestuario usado por el Club de Tenis a donde él la llevó a la fuerza para que conversaran. Pues no quiere conversar con él, no tiene ganas.

En ese instante está demasiado enojada para hablar, porque su reputación pende de un hilo que en realidad es la capacidad de controlar su impulso— sin perder la razón en el proceso —y no quedar como una desconocida o, para ser más precisa, una ¨cualquiera¨, ¨zorra¨, ¨más fácil que la tabla del 1 y la del 0¨.

Porque no es una chica fácil, ni de esas que se dejan quitar las bragas ante cualquiera. Pero admite que desea interpretar ese papel para él, delante de él y con él de ser posible. Desea hacer eso y más con su admirado, adorado y respetado sempai quien no se da cuenta de que es guapo y sexy, y eso lo vuelve aún más sexy y guapo a sus ojos color ónix. No hay orgullo sobre su apariencia que le quite el encanto como a otros chicos y saberlo le provocó ternura que se volvió cariño muy rápidamente. Tanto así que le robó el corazón cuando tenía trece ella y catorce él, haciéndole desear tener toda sus primaras veces de pareja juntos desde aquellos años. Desde su primera vez tomando sus manos, su primera vez cogiéndose del brazo del otro, su primer abrazo de pareja, su primer beso y hasta su primer— y única —boda juntos.

Y le da risa y le da pena. Tiene fuertes ganas de reír y fuertes ganas de llorar por todos los cuentos de romance infantiles y rosados en su cabeza, piensa que debe escribirse a mano en la frente lo tonta que es hasta grabarse en la mente que nada de su relación de amistad cambiará ahora que tienen dieciséis y diecisiete y no han hecho alguna de las pequeñas primeras veces de su lista mental.

Que si ningún pequeño sueño se cumplió no se cumplirá jamás. Lo tiene claro desde que— salvo casarse de manera oficial —él hizo con otra chica, cada cosa de la lista mental que ella tenía. Chica que, casualidad o destino, le acaba de romper el corazón un mes atrás para correr tras otro chico con quien realizar esas muestras de amor como saludos de buenos días.

Karin no la insulta llamándola puta porque sería hipócrita considerando lo que piensa y fantasea con realizar. Porque a pesar de que tiene a Tachibana más cerca que cuando tenía novia, no se debate si está bien o mal hacer como si todo volviera a la normalidad cuando en verdad nada entre ellos ha sido del todo normal desde el inicio y que ella misma ha ido empeorando el asunto del que le es imposible escapar gracias al reciente pedido que no contestará puesto que, debido a las circunstancias, jamás se atrevió a confesar que anhelaba mucho de él.

Es que hay un motivo, causa y circunstancia buenos para callar sus sentimientos o lo poco que quedan de ellos— dice su lado egoísta —y también para enloquecer, quedarse con la conciencia limpia y salvar una de las únicas cosas que sí puede ser la única en tener.

Es más simple de lo que suena. Quiere que la folle.

Tan sencillo, sucio y obsceno como suena.

No quiere hacer el amor, ni tener sexo, si lo primero suena a algo de personas que guardan sentimientos sobre el otro y lo segundo más o menos igual. Pero qué más da.

Desea que la folle allí, ahora, ya. De la forma que sea, de la forma que él quiera. Quiere dejar las piernas abiertas mientras él se meta entre ellas, quiere sentir el dolor de su sexo masculino rompiendo su himen, envolver sus brazos sobre su espalda, sentir los músculos tonificados de su pecho con sus palmas, quiere verlo excitado diciendo su nombre entre gemidos y poder gritar el de él también, quiere sentirlo penetrándola las veces que le plazca del modo que más le guste al estar a su merced.

La desilusión le ha quitando las ganas hasta desaparecer todo rastro del obtener esa clase de romance que quiso con fuerzas alguna vez, así que solo busca que, al menos, sus cuerpos se dejen ser **juntos.**

Y sabe que lo logra cuando lo oye hablar, a modo de consuelo, debido al lugar donde lo comenzarán a hacerlo.

— Prometo que buscaré la manera de compensarte que no me esté comportando de buena forma.

* * *

 **Escuchando Fuck Me de Deathgaze... No sé que estaba pensando al escucharla, ya que no es que me guste mucho, pero bueh. Me agradó el resultado (:P)**

 **¿Comentarios al lector? ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
